


Prisonbreak

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Pre-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Space Jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: "You can't eat the cage, trust me I've tired"The story of how the Doctor once tried to eat her way out of prison
Kudos: 19





	Prisonbreak

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and silly but the moment i heard her say it i knew i had to write the Doctor trying to eat her way out of jail

The Doctor had tried all the conventional means of escape by now. Barely a month in and the Doctor had already been in solitary confinement multiple times for her various escape plans.

The first had obviously included her sonic, she’d tried that the moment she arrived, and had failed spectacularly. The next had included ventilation shafts, though that one had failed the moment she realised there were no ventilation shafts (to this day she had no idea what it was she was actually crawling through) and finally she’d tried Jedi mind controlling one of the guards to let her out. Needless to say that did not work, she was nowhere near advanced enough in her Jedi training to do that.

Other attempts had been made, at least one every other at first, but all had failed. By now she’d not tried for nearly a week, beginning to wonder if escape was even possible.

Today was her 38th day in the prison and she was beginning to struggle with escape ideas. No sonic, no ventilation shafts and no friends to break her out. Well, none that knew she was here anyway. So in short she was stuck. Stuck with nothing to do. Forever.

As this thought passed through the Doctor’s mind she was rudely ripped out of her trainwreck of a mind and brought back into reality by a shrill scream from a distant cell. It was just a Venusian molting but it was enough to bring her out of the comfort of her thoughts and into the harshness of reality.

“Hi.” The Doctor grins at the prisoner in one of the adjacent cells; an Abzorbaloff with an oddly lumpy physique beneath its prison clothes. The Doctor briefly wondered how many Judoon it had taken to get them in here and how many had actually survived that encounter.

The Abzorbaloff just glares and turns away from the Doctor. The Doctor sticks her tongue out at the creature and turns away too, deciding she has better things to do than talk to that thing.

What though? There was nothing to do here. And everything there was to do she’d already done.

Unless…

The Doctor’s eyes drift over to the cell bars. Specifically the ones that led to an empty cell. Of course she’d tried to get through them before but annoyingly she couldn’t fit. But maybe she could break through them…

She slides herself onto the floor and over to the bars with expert ease. The bars weren’t too big so she could absolutely do what she was thinking of if she tried hard enough. She tests them quickly with her hands, just to check their strength. Naturally they wouldn’t budge, which didn’t exactly fill the Doctor with hope, but there was always a chance.

So in one swift movement the Doctor presses her face against the bars, opens her mouth and chomps down on the metallic strips separating her from freedom. Immediately alarms started blaring and prisoners started looking over to see what the commotion was all about. The Doctor ignores them all though and bites down with her teeth, eager to snap the bars. Unsurprisingly they tasted less than great but when had that ever stopped her before.

“Prisoner Name Doctor will step back from the cage bars.” A loud robotic voice booms directly into the Doctor’s ears. She ignores it and bites even harder.

The bars still refused to budge. The Doctor groans and puts all her might into it. If she could just damage it, even just a little, then she might be able to get out, albeit really slowly. Nothing she hadn’t done before anyway.

“Prisoner Name Doctor you have five seconds to cooperate.”

“Oh shut up.” The Doctor says, though the bars in her mouth muffle her voice somewhat.

“Dedicated time to cease illegal action has depleted. Punishment will now be implemented.”

Barely a second after the robotic voice was done saying that the Doctor feels a sharp shock bounce all the way through her body. It sends her flying backwards to the other side of the cell, ripping her mouth from the bars and chucking her away from the bars.

The Doctor lands on her bottom with a small thud, prompting her to groan in pain a little. The watching prisoners all slowly start looking away, the excitement now over. The Doctor ignores them all though and shuffles back over to the bars to inspect the damage.

Nothing. They were good as new, the electric current that had zapped her still running through it. 

“Oh brilliant.” The Doctor sighs. “If eating the cell can’t get me out, then nothing will.” She lets herself fall flat onto her back and stares up at the ceiling, feeling thoroughly beaten. Of all the things in the universe, who would have thought that some zappy bits of metal would be the thing to finally beat her.


End file.
